Blinded
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: A new Major joins Mustang’s gang and Riza falls in love with him! Roy gets jealous! OCXRiza, eventual RoyXRiza
1. The New Entry

**Title: Blinded  
****Author: **Alasse Fefalas**  
Pairing(s): **OC/Riza, eventual Roy/Riza**  
Rating: **T, then R in later chapters.  
**Chapter:** 1 – The new entry  
**Warning(s):** No, this is not a Mary-Sue. OOC-ness galore!  
**Summary: **A new Major joins Mustang's gang and Riza's falls in love with him! Roy gets jealous! OCXRiza, eventual RoyXRiza  
**Disclaimer:** FMA does not belong to me. If it did, I'd have made Roy and Riza a couple by now. 0

"Sir. I hope you can tidy up your office a little. If you had read the files I had given you yesterday, I'm sure you will understand why," Lieutenant Hawkeye informed the Colonel.

"Hmm? Yesterday you say? Wait, let me search for it," Colonel Mustang held his hand up while sifting through the many files that were scattered on his desk. After about seven minutes of searching, he found the correct file which was labelled "URGENT". "Is this the file which you were talking about Lieutenant?" Roy Mustang asked showing her the file.

"Yes sir," Hawkeye said nonchalantly, stacking up the files that had been piling since the start of the week.

"Hmm… Let's see," the Colonel said to himself as he opened the file. "What's this? Major Edward Phobos? Age… 27 years old. State Alchemist… Silken Alchemist. Enlistment date was 15 October last year. To be transferred to Colonel Mustang's company on 24 November… Oh shit! That's today!" Colonel Mustang shouted and started to pick up the scattered papers off the floor.

With help from Lieutenant Hawkeye, Mustang managed to make his office spotless a few minutes before the new Major arrived. He had gathered his other members, except for the Elrics, to welcome the new addition to the team.

A soft knock was heard, and Colonel Mustang permitted the person to enter. A medium-built man with unruly chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes entered the room. "Um, Major Edward Phobos reporting for duty, sir!" He saluted in a not-so-deep voice.

"Ah, yes, Major. We were expecting you. Forgive me if my office is a little… messy," Colonel Mustang greeted him.

"Ah, Yes Sir!" the newbie saluted.

"As you can see, these are the people who you would be working with. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Sergeant Heymans Breda and Sergeant Kain Fuery. There's one more but he's not here right now. I'm sure you must be familiar with the famous Fullmetal alchemist? Another with the same first name. I'm just glad that you're not as short," Colonel Mustang chuckled.

"I'm 5"9… I'm not that tall," The Silken alchemist stated matter-of-factly.

"So… they call you the Silken alchemist? What exactly can you do?" Havoc asked the new addition.

"Well, I can transmute glass and fabric, separately or together, it doesn't matter. I'm better at transmuting glass though. But I can still transmute other things. I've taken the time to learn many types of transmutations," Phobos explained.

"I see… Well, Colonel, we've got another genius here! And both of them named Edward!" Havoc chuckled.

"As long as this one does not get in as much trouble as the shrimp does, I'm cool with him," Mustang replied. "And you guys better stop dawdling get back to work!"

"Yes sir!" They saluted and went around doing their own jobs.

Hawkeye lead the Major to an empty desk, which was to be his. "So, Lieutenant Hawkeye, is it? What do you guys actually do here in the East?"

"Well, pretty much the same thing as the others do every where else. Except that it's much more rural and quieter here," Hawkeye explained.

"I see. Actually, it's the first time I've ever been to the East, and when I first arrived here, it was actually quite warm, of course warmer than the North HQ, where I come from. It's always cold there," He chuckled.

"And it's always warm here, only when there's a typhoon, which is really rare," Hawkeye said, warming up to the new person.

"And North HQ doesn't have any pretty ladies like you, Lieutenant. As a matter of fact, North HQ doesn't even have any ladies, which is why I'm still single," Phobos said, and took her hand in a gentlemanly way and kissed the back of her hand.

Hawkeye blushed slightly at the gesture. Phobos pulled away gently from her and smiled. Smiling back, Hawkeye told him that she had to go back to her files, which surely would have piled up by then.

As she sat down on her chair, Riza blushed madly. Who wouldn't after a REALLY handsome guy just called you pretty and kissed your hand? I don't mean handsome like in Roy Mustang, no. Much more handsome than the Colonel.

"Hmm? Hawkeye? What's wrong? Don't like the new Major?" Havoc asked when he saw Hawkeye staring at the files in front of her.

"Huh? No, it's not that. It's just that he's… err… never mind," Hawkeye trailed off, not answering Havoc's question.

Havoc shrugged and went outside for a while to smoke. Soon, the clock showed 1 o'clock, lunchtime. Mustang exited his room, stretching. "Finally it's lunchtime! I'm starved!" He said happily.

"I hope you have sorted the files and at least did half of them, sir," Hawkeye said, taking the hand that was outstretched and pulled herself up from her chair.

"Err… at least I did a quarter of them… that's still progress!" Mustang laughed it off nervously.

"Ah well, it's lunchtime, not a time for work. I'm off!" Hawkeye smiled, taking her purse with her and walking towards the lift.

"Hawkeye! Where are you going for lunch?" Phobos called out to her, trying to catch up.

Hawkeye stopped and waited for the Major. "Outside. With all due respect, sir, I don't really like the food here," Hawkeye said.

"Oh, if it's that way, would you mind showing me a good place to eat?" Phobos smiled.

"Of course, sir. I wouldn't mind it at all," Hawkeye smiled. The two of them talked as they walked into the lift, and out of sight of the Colonel and the rest.

"Wow! It's his first day here, and he's already getting chummy with Hawkeye! Real smooth…" Havoc grinned.

"It seems that Hawkeye's quite smitten with that guy too. She's normally not that friendly with new people," Fuery stated.

"It seems that the Colonel has a new rival now," the other four men said simultaneously, grinning.

"What do you mean by that! She's just closer to me, okay?" Mustang waved the previous comment off. The rest of them laughed and went together to the canteen.

-----------------------------------

"So… Lieutenant, is this place far? We've been walking for about ten minutes, and I thought that it'd be only a five minute walk from HQ," Phobos whined.

"You asked me to show you a good place to eat, so I'm taking you there. Anyway, it's only round the corner," Hawkeye stated.

"Didn't think that it'd be this far…" Phobos said, defeated.

"It's not that far. You can still see the HQ from here, and that's something, being at a place that's not that urban," Hawkeye said, pointing at the HQ, which didn't seem very far.

"I see. So is this the place?" Phobos asked, gesturing at the restaurant behind them.

"Yes, sir. After you," Hawkeye said kind-heartedly, opening the door for him.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Phobos said as he entered the well maintained restaurant.

"Lieutenant! Good to see you again! It's been such a long time since I've seen you here! Come! Sit, sit. And who is this?" A man in his later thirties asked, with a outstretched hand.

"Major Edward Phobos. I was just relocated here, to Colonel Mustang's company," Phobos answered, shaking hands with the owner of the restaurant.

"I see! Another Edward! I wonder what the other one will say when he sees another Edward who's much taller than him," the owner chuckled.

"That's very mean, Mr Raphael. You're just like the Colonel," Hawkeye laughed.

"Ahh… what can I say Riza? It's just the truth, and the truth always hurts," Raphael laughed heartily.

Phobos listened into their conversation, not interrupting. Soon, Raphael took their orders and he went off to prepare their meals. As their food arrived, he left them alone.

"I'm sorry, Major, I was too caught up and was ignoring you," Hawkeye apologized.

"It's all right. I see you don't come here often," Phobos noted.

"Most of the time, I go to the places closest to the HQ, or sometimes I eat at the canteen. It has actually been quite a while since I've came here," Hawkeye said.

"I see. I'm glad I met you, Lieutenant, to know that you do have a kind side in you," Phobos told. Riza bent her head down and blushed slightly. Phobos continued, "You see, there're rumours of the Ice Queen Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Of course, many bad ones. I personally know that rumours are mostly fictional, so I was kind of glad that I was posted here, and was able to meet and see the real you."

Riza picked up her fork and started eating her food, not looking at the Major. The Major reached to the other side of the table and cupped Hawkeye's chin and tilted her face upwards so that he was looking straight into her eyes.

"You see, I was very much interested in you, Lieutenant. A beautiful blond sniper with matching autumn-red eyes. How I wanted to see you, to converse with you, and now, here I am, with the most beautiful woman in the world and eating lunch with her, holding her chin like this. How fortunate I am," Phobos said, and finally let go of the Lieutenant.

The rest of the lunchtime passed silently, as no more words passed between them. Lunchtime had come and gone, and soon, the whole day passed. When the next day came, everything was back to normal, everything remained unchanged, except for the sniper's feelings, which grew stronger for the new Major.

-------------  
A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! I apologize for the many mistakes. And if anyone can help me with Riza's eye colour, please tell me what it actually is! Reviews are very much appreciated!


	2. a little talk

**Title: Blinded  
****Author: **Alasse Fefalas**  
Pairing(s): **OC/Riza, eventual Roy/Riza**  
Rating: **T  
**Chapter:** 2 – A little talk  
**Warning(s):** OOC-ness galore!  
**Summary: **A new Major joins Mustang's gang and Riza's falls in love with him! Roy gets jealous! OCXRiza, eventual RoyXRiza  
**Disclaimer:** FMA does not belong to me. If it did, I'd have made Roy and Riza a couple by now. 0

Mustang observed Major Phobos, who was busy checking files and documents before he passed them to the Colonel. It has already been a month since he had been transferred to East HQ, and the other officers in the HQ had quickly warmed up to him due to his good sense of humour and friendly personality. A question from one of his officers pulled him out of his reverie.

"Hey, Colonel, you going to the Christmas party?" Breda asked.

"Of course! What's a Christmas party without the Flame alchemist?" Mustang laughed.

"A very most enjoyable one. At least I won't have my dates ogling at you," Havoc smirked, dreaming.

"What about you, Lieutenant?" Fuery asked the only female in the office.

"I'll have to confirm first. I might have something to do," Hawkeye replied, holding an invitation to the Military Christmas party.

"You must come, Lieutenant! You skipped it last Christmas, remember?" Fuery reminded her.

"Oh, right. I would have gone if **someone** didn't get me wet and thus giving me a cold," Hawkeye said coldly, glaring at Havoc.

"I told you it wasn't on purpose! It was supposed to be a prank for the Colonel, not you!" Havoc said nervously.

Everyone in the office, except Phobos, still remember that day vividly. Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman had came early in the morning. Why? Because Havoc had called them the night before to help him in "something"; and when they got to the office the next day, they found out that the "something" was a prank for the colonel, a pay back for stealing his latest girlfriend. They refused to help, so Havoc had to set it up all by himself, while the rest watched him in amusement. Knowing how much the Colonel hated water, he had put a full pail of water on top of the door and also a box of chalk dust on top of the pail of water. When he heard footsteps outside the office door, he quickly rigged the door for the trap to fall on the Colonel. What bad luck he had, when on that day Mustang had met up with Hawkeye in the lobby, and usually, Hawkeye opened the door first… And all the things fell on top of Hawkeye, instead of Mustang. Full of chalk dust, and dripping wet, Hawkeye pulled out her gun. Mustang couldn't contain his laughter.

"Who's the mastermind behind this?" Hawkeye asked, glaring at the three officers in the office. All fingers pointed at a table, where Havoc had taken refuge under when he saw who came in.

"Err… Hawkeye! Good morning! A bit wet aren't you?" Havoc asked nervously when a wet female Lieutenant WITH A GUN loomed over his table.

"Haha," Hawkeye said sarcastically and pointed her gun at him.

"Aiyeee!" Havoc shrieked and crawled out from under the table. Gunshots rang through the office as Hawkeye shot at the second Lieutenant. Havoc hid behind Mustang who was still standing at the office doorway, who stopped laughing when his officer hid behind him.

"Oi, HEY!" Mustang cried when a bullet narrowly missed his and Havoc's head. Mustang hid behind the door, not wanting to be part of it.

"Hawkeye! I'm sorry! It wasn't meant for –AIYEE!" Havoc was interrupted by a bullet grazed his hair. "It was supposed to be for the Colonel! Don't kill me!" Havoc cried, while running away from the spray of bullets that came from the office. Lucky for him, Hawkeye ran out of bullets.

"Argh. I'm going to change my clothes," Hawkeye told Mustang, while sneezing.

"Make sure you don't catch a cold; the Christmas party's in two days time," Mustang informed her.

"Yes, sir," came her reply before she went off to the changing room, sneezing the whole way, to wash up and change. Unfortunately for Hawkeye, she did catch a cold, and was bedridden for three days.

--

"If you ever pull a prank like that again, I'll make sure you won't live to see the next day, Havoc," Hawkeye warned him, and also everyone also in the office.

"Yes ma'am!" Havoc saluted.

"What about you, Major?" Fuery asked Phobos, changing the subject.

"I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule first," Phobos answered.

"I'm sure that I'll come!" Breda grinned.

"I'll come too," Falman said.

"Me too," Fuery told them.

"So anyone going home?" Havoc asked the rest. He was all packed to retire for the day.

"You go on first, I've something to do," Mustang said.

"If that's so, we'll be going off first. Bye!" Havoc waved the Colonel goodbye and walked off. Following after him was Fuery, Falman, Breda and Phobos. Hawkeye waited for the Colonel.

"You can go on first if you want to, Lieutenant," Mustang told her, while he was straightening up his table.

"It's fine. I'll wait for you," Hawkeye said, helping him pick up stray papers and handing them to him.

"Thank you," Mustang smiled. When he was done cleaning up his office, they picked up their things and exited the building. "I'll walk you home," Mustang said, and walked the direction of Hawkeye's place.

"There's no need for the trouble, Colonel," Hawkeye said

"Maybe I said it wrongly. I want to walk you home. The streets are a dangerous place, especially during the Christmas period," Mustang said, and gently pushed her forwards so that she was walking towards her own home.

"As you wish then, Sir. Thank you," Hawkeye said. Although the walk was in silence, both were appreciating each other's presence.

"Do you want to come in, sir?" Hawkeye asked him.

"Riza, I need to ask you something," Mustang said. Hawkeye noticed that he was addressing to her as a friend, not as a subordinate.

"Then come in, Roy. The corridor's no place for talk," Hawkeye pulled him in. As soon she closed the door, Roy cornered her.

"Riza. I've noticed that you've been really close to Phobos only after a month; and that's very weird. I know you. You don't usually act this way when it comes to newcomers, so, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong me Roy. You're acting weird yourself. What's wrong with _you_?"

"Damn it Riza! Don't you notice it?"

"Notice what?" Riza was getting confused.

"That aura around him! It just feel a little… unsettling." Mustang confessed.

"You're suspicious about him?"

"Isn't that plain obvious, Riza? I mean, the way he looks at me and the way he looks you! It looks like he's always scheming something!"

"I don't think I understand you…?" Riza said, questioning his thoughts.

"Just… just take care of yourself, alright?" Roy said, looking straight into her eyes.

"No worries there. I'm the one who should be protecting you, not the other way round," Riza laughed.

"I mean it, Riza," Roy said gently, stroking her cheek, which was slowly showing a tint of pink.

"Alright. I promise, Roy."

"Goodnight then, Riza. Will I be seeing you tomorrow at the party?" Roy questioned her.

"Most probably."

"'Most probably'? How about… a more definite answer?"

"Yes, then. Goodnight, Roy," She bid him farewell and closed her door. She was looking forward to the party tomorrow night.

"Goodnight, Riza. Sweet dreams," Roy said to himself as he walked off.

---------------  
A/N: Okay. Now you know why Riza's a bit OOC. Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Christmas Party

**Title: Blinded  
****Author: **Alasse Fefalas**  
Pairing(s): **OC/Riza, eventual Roy/Riza**  
Rating: **T  
**Chapter:** 3 – Christmas Party  
**Warning(s):** OOC-ness galore!  
**Summary: **A new Major joins Mustang's gang and Riza's falls in love with him! Roy gets jealous! OCXRiza, eventual RoyXRiza  
**Disclaimer:** FMA does not belong to me. If it did, I'd have made Roy and Riza a couple by now. 0

All military staff in the Eastern HQ had a half day in conjunction with the Christmas holiday. Mustang's company was no different. All the officers were excited about the half day, which was quite rare since it came only once a year. Hawkeye tried her hardest to keep the officers under control, but it was useless. They were too excited. Once it was time for lunch, or for that day it was time to go back, the whole HQ became noisy with people interacting with each other. Soon, it became quieter as they filed out of the HQ.

"Well, I'm not going to dawdle here any longer. The traffic's gone, and I think we're the only ones here left," Havoc said, picking up his things.

"Don't be silly. I'm sure there's still those working on shift left. But anyways, I'm gone too. Don't want to be late for the party," Falman grinned.

Slowly, the office emptied. Hawkeye told them she had to run some errands first, so she might be late for the party. When they heard the words 'I might be LATE for the party' from Hawkeye, they started teasing her. Riza Hawkeye is almost never late for something. Soon though, they parted ways. Hawkeye headed for the shopping strip of Central Amestris to find a suitable dress for the party later in the evening.

Stopping outside a shop, she looked through the glass window and took notice of some pretty dresses on display. Smiling to herself, she entered the shop and asked the salesperson for the dresses to try it on. It took some time, but she chose one that was recommended by the salesperson and bought it.

She then searched for shoes that matched her dress, as she felt that it wouldn't be pleasing to the eye if she went in a nice dress, but with military boots. That would certainly look very awkward indeed. Entering a shoe shop, she took quite a long time choosing a shoe that compliments her dress.

After buying shoes, she walked past a booth that sold hair accessories and saw a sweet looking flower hair clip that was quite cheap. After buying it, she went straight home as she had been shopping for nearly 5 straight hours.

After a quick shower, Hawkeye put on her dress and the accessories that went along with it. Putting on slight make-up, she admired herself in her full body length mirror. She always wonders why people call herself beautiful when she calls herself pretty. Sighing, she quickly packed her necessary things she needed, draped her cloak over her shoulders, took a final glace at the clock and left.

---

"Is this your first time coming to a Christmas party, Major? Because you seem a bit tense," Breda noted.

"Is it that obvious? I didn't go to the one last year because I had a lot of work to do, and was on shift work; so this is my first time coming to a Christmas party for work," Phobos explained.

"I see. Well, Major! A party is a time to drink away all your worries and it's a good time to loosen up!" Breda slapped Phobos on the back and led him to the drinks table to get him a good drink.

Meanwhile, Mustang was chatting with the higher-ups and was constantly looking at his watch. Suddenly, one of the generals asked him, "So, Mustang, came empty handed today, aye?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. There's so many beauties here, I thought it was unnecessary to come with one," Mustang replied with a smile.

"As long as you don't steal our dates tonight, Mustang!" The General laughed, which was followed by the little circle to laugh.

"So, tell me… Is your beautiful Lieutenant Hawkeye coming?" Another general asked.

"Yes, she is, but she said she'll be late," Mustang said, worried as it was already seven, an hour into the party, and she had not arrived yet.

Suddenly, the doors opened and the doorman announced that Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had arrived. All eyes turned towards the woman that entered through the main entrance to the Eastern HQ ballroom. The sleeves half-coat that she wore ended with bell sleeves reached her fingers. Underneath was long flowing dress whose deep crimson fabric glowed and darkened with every slight movement, accentuating, yet hiding, her curves. Her hair was down, but she had clipped her fringe back with the flower clip that she had bought the same day. Looking around, she spotted Breda and Phobos near the drinks table. Mustang was staring at the latecomer, taking notice every move she took.

They noticed Hawkeye walking over to them. Waving to her, Phobos grabbed a glass of wine from the table and gave it to her. Smiling, she took it from him and drank from it. Not wanting to rude, she did not finish the whole glass, but Phobos encouraged her. The three of them chatted for a while, when suddenly Phobos asked Hawkeye whether she could dance.

"I might not be much of a 'parties' person, Major, but I assure you: I can dance very well," Hawkeye replied.

"Well then, how about a demonstration? Would you care for a dance, Lieutenant?" Phobos asked her, holding his hand out and bowing slightly.

"Of course," Hawkeye replied, slightly overjoyed that she could dance with the Major.

Taking the hand in front of her, Hawkeye was led to the dance floor by her partner. She put her left arm around his neck while he wound his right arm around her waist and with their free hands, they held them towards the side. Both of them started dancing to the beat of the music slowly, smiling at each other. When the song ended, Riza felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw a rather short blond boy around the age of 15 smiling at her.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" Hawkeye asked in surprise.

"Al and I decided to come back for Christmas this year. I must say, Lieutenant, you look beautiful in that dress," Ed answered.

"Thank you, Edward. So where is Alphonse now?" Hawkeye asked.

"He's outside. He said it might look awkward if he went into a military party as he's not part of it. So, Lieutenant, who were you dancing with?" Ed asked her, pointing at the person behind her.

"Oh, Edward, meet Major Edward Phobos. Major, this is Edward Elric," Riza introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm also a state alchemist known as the Silken Alchemist. I was just transferred here to Colonel Mustang's group. I have heard a lot about you from the people around here; and I must say, you're not as short as I thought you would be. No offence, though," Phobos shook hands with Edward. Hawkeye held Edward back as he tried to attack the person who said the word "short", though he calmed down shortly, after getting a warning from the Lieutenant.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. I wouldn't think that a person with the same name as I would also be stuck with the Colonel," Ed smirked. Hawkeye and Phobos laughed. Ed continued, "So, err… Phobos, would you mind if relieve you of the Lieutenant?"

"Of course. Have fun," Phobos said, and left them to dance.

"You know how to dance, Edward?" Hawkeye asked the shorter blond.

"A little. Winry used to teach me how to waltz, but I could never grasp it," Ed smiled sheepishly.

Hawkeye laughed and told him where he was to hold her. At first he was a little bit nervous, but soon, he was used to it and had fun dancing with the sniper.

"You've grown a bit, haven't you, Edward?" Hawkeye asked suddenly.

"You really think so? I didn't notice," Ed said.

"Really," Hawkeye assured him.

Phobos walked to them with drinks and they stopped dancing to have a sip of drink. After finishing their drinks, Phobos invited Hawkeye to another dance. Good-naturedly, she accepted his offer and bid goodbye to Edward.

Ed watched them disappear into the crowd, looked around and saw the Colonel standing at a pillar, staring at something… or rather, someone. Walking up to the Colonel, Ed said, "Instead of staring at her from a distance, why don't you just walk up to her and ask her for a dance or something? Don't stand here like some shy guy. It's disgusting."

"Fullmetal! When did you arrive?" Mustang jumped slightly in surprise.

"I arrived a little earlier than you, Colonel. And, I had expected you to be with Lieutenant Hawkeye, but seeing as you aren't, she's really beautiful in that dress you know, and she's much more up close," Ed tempted Mustang.

"Alright! Stop that! It's just that… I don't want to go any closer to the Major. He's what you might call… suspicious," Mustang explained.

"True. There's something about him that I can't put a finger on… Quite unbelievable that the Lieutenant doesn't notice," Ed thought aloud.

"And that's the weird thing! Usually she'd be the first one to sense all these things! And the rest doesn't notice either… Only you and me. Maybe it's because we're both alchemists…?" Mustang noted.

"That's the most probable thing, seeing as there're no other alchemists here."

"I'll have a search on him. When are you leaving here?"

"Most probably in two day's time; but I can stay longer."

"It's okay if you don't stay. Hell, it'd be much easier. I want you to try and get the most information about Edward Phobos from Central as soon as possible. Something tells me that it's going to get dirty around here…" The Colonel ordered.

"Usually I wouldn't agree, but he makes my nerves tingle," Ed said.

"Hmm? Where are they?" Mustang suddenly asked, looking around.

"Huh? They were just… there…" Ed trailed off, pointing to an empty space at the dance floor.

"Search for them. Damn this is unsettling!" Mustang cursed under his breath. The two of them spread out to search for Lieutenant Hawkeye and Major Suspicious.

--

"Lieutenant, would you like to go elsewhere?" Phobos asked, taking both her hands in his.

"Where do you suggest we go, Major?" Hawkeye asked, cheeks sporting a tint of pink.

"The balcony. It's a nice night, so we shouldn't be cooped up in here," Phobos answered, offering his arm in a gentlemanly way.

Taking up the offer, the Major led Hawkeye outside to the balcony, where it snowing lightly. Both of them enjoyed the feeling of the light snow falling from the dark sky, and soon, both of them were laughing at Phobos's failed attempt in catching a snowflake on his tongue. As they leant on the veranda, they started talking about work, and what they usually did on Christmas. Suddenly, Phobos took a step towards the Lieutenant and closed the gap between them and grabbed her hand. Gasping slightly, Hawkeye tried to jerk away, but was held in place by Phobos.

"Lieutenant, I know you are a very beautiful, and I'm sure that I'm not going ask you this question because of your looks only. No, it goes much deeper than that. You're a kind and caring person, Lieutenant, and those are only some of the qualities that you bear. And from my heart, I ask you this: **Would you go out with me?**" Phobos asked seriously, locking eyes with her.

Hawkeye was rendered speechless. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. Her face burned tomato red and she looked away. Phobos touched her cheek and positioned it back, so that he could see her eye to eye. "I'm not jesting, Lieutenant. I've been wanting to ask you this for a while already, and I thought today was the best day; and I hope you can give me your answer today," Phobos said.

Once she got her voice back, she said, "I… I don't know, Major. It's all too sudden. I don't really know."

"Then, I'll do this. If you let me kiss you, I'll take that as a yes, and if you don't, I'll take that as a no, okay?" Phobos suggested.

"Wait! I don't--" Hawkeye was cut off, when she felt her chin tilted upwards. Phobos leaned in, but Hawkeye didn't move backwards nor forwards. She didn't know what to do. Taking the signal, Phobos leaned in further and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Neither of them noticed a certain Colonel watching them from behind the glass doors of the balcony.

-------------  
A/N: Err… I'm not good at describing things or moments so I hope you'll excuse me about that. Also, I'm not a dancer, so I apologise if the way they danced was wrong. Anyways! A cliffhanger here! XD I'm evil aren't I? Well, make sure you read the next chapter coming up shortly! Reviews are much appreciated! And thanks to those that have reviewed : **Edward elric, TreeHugger101, loyalsoul **and **fallenangelescence23**!


	4. Questions

**Title: Blinded  
****Author: **Alasse Fefalas**  
Pairing(s): **OC/Riza, eventual Roy/Riza**  
Rating: **T  
**Chapter:** 4 – Questions  
**Warning(s):** OOC-ness galore!  
**Summary: **A new Major joins Mustang's gang and Riza's falls in love with him! Roy gets jealous! OCXRiza, eventual RoyXRiza  
**Disclaimer:** FMA does not belong to me. If it did, I'd have made Roy and Riza a couple by now. 0

Phobos gently pulled away from the woman under him. "Riza…?" Phobos asked, using her first name. Riza hung her head, and touched the hand that was on her cheek.

"Major--" Riza was cut off by Phobos. "I have a name you know," Phobos said, trying to keep them in high spirits.

"Phobos... I don't really know yet. My head's in a mess right now. I promise you that I'll tell you my answer umm… tomorrow, okay? I have to go now," Riza said quickly, and walked away from the scene as fast as she could. She did not notice the person who was standing behind the glass door nor others who watched her walk out of the ballroom.

"Riza…" Mustang was lost in his thought for a while, but was pulled back to reality when he heard a sigh. Turning around, he caught the face of Phobos turning black for a second, before it showed defeat.

"Man, I really screwed up, didn't I? What'll they say when they hear this… sheesh," Phobos said to himself.

"Colonel! I thought I just saw Lieutenant Hawkeye walk out just now! What happened?" Edward asked, when he saw the Colonel staring, no, glaring, at the Major.

"Elric! Colonel! What are you doing out here?" Phobos asked, when he noticed the two of them walking out to the balcony, closing the glass doors behind them.

"I guess should be asking you that, Major. What were you doing out here with my Lieutenant?" Mustang questioned the Major, stressing on the word my.

"Eh… I guess you saw all that, didn't you? Pretty obvious, isn't it? I was asking her whether she would like to go out with me," Phobos smirked.

"Go out… as in… date you?" Ed asked with a slightly disgusted face.

"Of course. You understand, don't you, Colonel?" Phobos said triumphantly.

"And what did you think you could succeed by that? You know the rules, don't you?" Colonel gritted.

"Rules? Oh you mean the fraternization rules? Of course I know of them! Which idiot doesn't know? But, what you must know, Colonel, is that in order to get to my aim, I would break any rules that I need. I'm sure you know what I mean," Phobos shrugged, pocketing his hands.

"Stop kidding me! Get to your aim by breaking rules? That's absurd! And what can you get by going out with Hawkeye?" Mustang shouted.

Taking his hands out of his pockets, he just smiled. Crossing his arms, his suit gave out a silvery glow. "A tool," Phobos grinned, and suddenly his clothes were ripped away and became a blindfold for the two other alchemists.

"What the heck!" Mustang cried in surprise as he tried to pry away the cloth from his face.

"Urgh! Colonel! He's getting away!" Ed shouted, as he used his alchemy to get rid of the cloth on both of them, which turned to glass as soon it was off his face.

"Well, I'm sorry that I have to leave early! I have some things to do first. See you soon, Colonel and pipsqueak!" Phobos laughed, as he ran further from the East HQ.

All of a sudden, several stone stalagmites were raised from the ground, wounding Phobos in the sides, and surrounded him. Looking around, Phobos noticed a suit of armour walking towards him. Looking back, he saw the two military dogs running at his direction. Cursing, he ran towards the armour and jumped over him and ran, clutching his sides.

"Dammit! He got away!" Mustang cursed loudly.

"Al! Are you okay?" Ed asked, as he rushed towards the suit of armour, which was now coated with a layer of ice.

"I'll be okay, as soon as I get rid of this coat of ice," Al replied through his hollow armour.

"I'll help you," Mustang said as he gloved his hands and melted the ice away.

"Thank you, Colonel," Al said, as he moved his arms and legs.

"I thought he said he could only transmute glass and fabric… So how'd we get ice?" Ed thought aloud.

"Umm… may I ask who was he?" Alphonse asked.

"Someone who I think is up to something. He was just transferred to my company, Edward Phobos. Major Suspicious, I call him," Mustang explained.

"Oh. I see," Al acknowledged the information.

"But that still doesn't explain why he can transmute so little cloth into thick blindfolds," Ed said, scratching his chin.

"That's a mystery too. But we can't do anything a long as he has Hawkeye under his thumb," Mustang mumbled.

"Yeah, I noticed that Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn't acting like her usual stoic self," Edward said.

"You make that sound like as in it's a bad thing, bro," Al chastised his older brother.

"Bad thing or not, even this shrimp here noticed that Hawkeye wasn't acting normal, which means that it's very visible… I'm going to check up on Hawkeye. Fullmetal, you and your brother try and find out where Phobos is residing. Report to me on whatever you find. As soon as possible." Mustang ordered.

"Alright," Ed nodded, and went off to the East Library, which was always open, with his brother not far behind.

Mustang watched them go, and ran back to the HQ to get his car. Driving as fast as he could, he reached his Lieutenant's apartment building in 10 minutes. Killing the engine, the grabbed the keys out of the ignition and sprinted up the stairs to where Hawkeye's house was. After taking deep breaths to calm himself down, he knocked on the door three times.

"Hawkeye…?" Mustang asked through the door, when Riza didn't answer. Turning the doorknob, he found out that the door was not locked. Fearing the worst, he entered the apartment, only to find the owner staring off into space.

"Hawkeye? What are you doing?" Mustang asked her, shaking her a little.

"Roy… I don't know what to tell him. What should I say?" Riza asked desperately, pulling her superior's clothes, surprising him.

"Just say no, Riza. Just say no. It's okay to reject him. Just say no," Roy advised her, hugging her tightly.

--------

A/N: A quick update. The next chapter will be a little late coz school's starting again tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Continuation

**Title: Blinded  
****Author: **Alasse Fefalas**  
Pairing(s): **OC/Riza, eventual Roy/Riza**  
Rating: **T  
**Chapter:** 5 – continuation  
**Warning(s):** OOC-ness galore!  
**Summary: **A new Major joins Mustang's gang and Riza's falls in love with him! Roy gets jealous! OCXRiza, eventual RoyXRiza  
**Disclaimer:** FMA does not belong to me. If it did, I'd have made Roy and Riza a couple by now. 0

"Just say no, Riza. Just say no. It's okay to reject him. Just say no," Roy advised her, hugging her tightly.

"No, I mean that I really like him and would like to say yes, but something inside me is telling me to say no… and suddenly I feel so weak and scared. What's happening to me, Roy?" Riza asked, voice hoarse, and she was trembling furiously.

"I'm not really sure myself, Riza. But you should say no. Stick to that no and you'll be safe. I can't tell you why despite trusting my life to you… I'm pathetic," Roy murmured angrily.

"Tell me Roy! Please tell me! I need to know what's wrong with me! I've been feeling so insecure these few days and I don't know why! I've also contemplated… no, never mind," Riza said, pulling away.

"Contemplated what Riza? What were you going to tell me?" Roy questioned her, but she remained quiet. Then, when the answer struck him, he, too, fell silent.

Pulling her gently into another hug, he whispered to her, "It's alright to feel insecure sometimes. Sometimes… I feel insecure too. It's just human to feel insecure. If you have security all the time, you'll end up dead because you won't know when someone is targeting you. Please Riza, don't do this anymore. You're my most trusted aide, and also one of my best friends. Don't you remember that I promised you that I'll keep you safe? So please, just tell him no. Take this as an advice from your friend, not your superior."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she returned the hug. The tears, which first came down in streams, now came down in rivers as she thought of what she had almost done. She cried, and cried, draining herself of all the tears that she could not contain, and soon, she had cried herself into sleep. Roy had taken her to her bed and covered her with her blanket. Kneeling down at the bedside, Roy stroked her tear-streaked face softly, not wanting to wake her. He watched her chest rise and fall for about an hour, before he too felt sleepy. Checking his watch, it was past 2. Standing up, he left her a kiss on the cheek before he went outside to sleep on the couch, closing the door behind him.

----  
A/N: A very short update, just to keep you people going. Reviews much appreciated!


	6. Invitation

**Title: Blinded  
****Author: **Alasse Fefalas**  
Pairing(s): **OC/Riza, eventual Roy/Riza**  
Rating: **T  
**Chapter:** 6 – Invitation  
**Warning(s):** OOC-ness galore!  
**Summary: **A new Major joins Mustang's gang and Riza's falls in love with him! Roy gets jealous! OCXRiza, eventual RoyXRiza  
**Disclaimer:** FMA does not belong to me. If it did, I'd have made Roy and Riza a couple by now. 0

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye woke up to find herself in her cosy bed feeling quite uncomfortable. When she uncovered herself from underneath the blanket, she found out that she was still in her party dress that she wore the previous night. Stripping the two piece suit from her lean body, she wrapped a towel around herself and went into the shower for daily morning shower. She felt slightly better after her shower. After wearing some comfortable clothes, she sat down in front of her dresser and brushed her hair. When she frowned at the sight of her slightly puffy eyes, she was reminded of the kiss that was given to her the previous night.

'Oh, that's right. I told him I'll give him my answer today, but I don't think I know where he lives…' Hawkeye thought. She was pulled out of her reverie when she heard a loud sound coming from the living room. Arming herself with her gun, she pulled open the door and pointed the weapon at the source of the sound… which was made by Roy Mustang, who fell off the couch and had hit the coffee table. Hawkeye stared, stunned, at the groaning figure on the floor for a while before helping back up onto the couch, and placed her gun on the coffee table.

"Colonel…? Are you alright?" Hawkeye asked, unsure.

"Yeah. Just a little bump on my head, that's all," Mustang said, rubbing his head. "But I should be the one asking you that question. Are you feeling any better?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I apologise for troubling you… and getting your shoulder wet. It was just--" Hawkeye was cut off by Mustang, who put a finger over her lips.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand," Mustang said, taking his finger off her lips.

"Thank you. So, err… breakfast?" Hawkeye offered.

"Anything's fine. Umm… may I use your bathroom?" Mustang asked.

"Sure. It's in my room, which I think you know where it is. There's an extra towel in the bathroom cabinet," Hawkeye told him.

Thanking her, Mustang proceeded to take his bath. Riza went into the kitchen to cook breakfast as she thought back on the night before. Blushing, she wondered how Mustang had carried her to all the way to her bedroom. She was forcefully pulled out of dreamland when she knocked into a chair in her kitchen. Cursing lightly, she took out some eggs and several strips of bacon from her fridge. Cooking quickly, she prepared the table for two and toasted some bread.

When Mustang came out of the shower, he chuckled at the sight of food on the table. "What was that for?" Hawkeye asked.

"Nothing. I didn't know that you could burn bacon," Mustang laughed as he took a seat opposite of Hawkeye.

"I'm a better soldier than cook. Anyways, I wasn't paying much attention to my cooking," Hawkeye retorted and started eating. Mustang chuckled. Hawkeye was back to normal self.

In the midst of eating, Mustang was reminded of the date by jingles sang by a child who passed by the house. "It's Christmas! I totally forgot!" Mustang exclaimed suddenly, surprising Hawkeye.

"Yes, sir. Today is Christmas. Why? Forgot to a date you were supposed to go to?" Hawkeye smirked.

"Nah, don't have a date today. I just forgot what the occasion was, being so busy and all," Mustang sighed.

"I see. I apologised if I had made you busier," Hawkeye said, bowing her head slightly.

"No, it was nothing. Say, Hawkeye, are you busy today?" Mustang asked her.

"Not really. Why do you ask, sir?" Hawkeye questioned his intentions.

"Well… since today's Christmas, I was thinking of going downtown and walk around. Want to come?" Mustang invited her.

"Umm… I don't know… maybe… well alright, since I've nothing much to do today," Hawkeye smiled.

"Great! We'll walk. Is that okay with you?" Mustang asked. Hawkeye nodded her head, so he continued. "So… I'll go home for a while and I'll pick you up here in around an hour, okay?"

"Alright," Hawkeye agreed and opened the door for the rushing Colonel. "Have a safe trip," She said as she saw him off.

---------------

Mustang couldn't help himself from smiling all the way home even though he was getting a lot of stares from passers-by. However, when he reached home, he got quite a surprise. Edward Elric and his brother was in front of his doorstep, warming it for him, well, Ed was. When they saw him coming, they stood up, Ed looking very irritated.

"Colonel! Where were you? We've been here for over two hours already!" Ed shouted at the Colonel.

"Calm down Fullmetal! I was over at Hawkeye's! I've been there since last night, taking care of her. So, what happened to make you sit outside my house for two hours? Missed me?" Colonel joked.

"You wish. Anyway, I found something about Phobos! He's was--" Ed silenced by Mustang who covered Ed's mouth.

"You two, come in. It's not safe out here. Someone might be listening in on us," Mustang mumbled, opening the door.

When all had entered, Mustang closed the door behind him and closed the curtains. They huddled close together and started discussing about Phobos. Ed had found records about the Ishbal war and one of the state alchemists involved was Phobos. Though they did not find any address, they did find out that every decision the generals made had to go through Phobos first before it was deemed suitable enough for the Fuhrur to decide even though he was not the Fuhrur's personal assistant.

"I see. So is there anything else that you guys find out about him?" Mustang asked the two brothers.

"No, nothing else. Though, if we can access to the officer's files, I'm sure we can find out more about him," Edward explained.

"You can ask Havoc. He's in charge of that. And if any other officers ask about you, say I gave you the permission," Mustang ordered.

"Alright, but I'm tired now. We've been searching all night. Going anywhere Colonel?" Ed asked Mustang, who was standing up.

"Yeah. I'm off to downtown with Hawkeye. Want to follow?" Mustang invited.

"Is it alright with you, Colonel? I mean it IS Christmas…" Al told him.

"I don't mind, and I'm sure Hawkeye wouldn't mind either. Like you said, it IS Christmas, so you boys should take a break," Mustang smiled, before he went into his room to change.

"You going bro?" Al asked his older brother, who was relaxing on the couch.

"Might as well, even though I know that I'll hate myself for it. Have you ever noticed how the Colonel acts around Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Ed wondered.

"No, I haven't. Why? Is it something amusing because you're smirking, bro," Al noted.

"You wouldn't, Al. It's something that you shouldn't know at your age," Ed laughed.

"I'm only one year younger than you! That's not much of a difference!" Al whined.

"Ah, but one year is still much. Now, dear brother, wake me up when the Colonel comes out," Ed said, before dozing off.

Not too much later, Mustang came out of his room wearing a white polo tee and blue jeans. Glancing at the sleeping boy on his couch, he raised an eyebrow.

"Bro, wake up! Colonel's ready." Al said, shaking the sleeping figure awake.

"Huh? Oh, Colonel, you're out. So… what're we going to do downtown?" Ed asked.

"Don't have any idea really. Just walk around I guess. Got anything in mind?" Mustang questioned him.

"Not really either. But, maybe if I see something nice then I'll buy it as a Christmas gift. We're going to Risembool tonight for a Christmas dinner," Ed smiled.

"I see. Well, let's get going. It's rude to make a lady wait," Mustang smirked.

-----------

"Colonel! You're late. I see that you brought along the Elric brothers," Riza smiled and greeted them.

"Ah I'm sorry. It was just that two puppies were whining outside my door and I couldn't let it starve there," Mustang lied face-out.

"You're such a bad liar, Colonel. Oh yes. Major Phobos called me. He… said that he wants to meet up with me, so I told him to meet us at the park later in the afternoon. Is that alright you?" Hawkeye asked, unsure.

"Of course," Mustang answered, exchanging glances with Edward.

"We don't mind either, Lieutenant," Edward replied.

"Well then, shall we go downtown, people?" Mustang asked, smiling and held his arm out for the lady to take it.

"We shall, Colonel," the rest of them replied in one voice, and Riza took the invitation, walking side by side of her superior, and not behind him.

---  
A/N: Sorry this took some time, but it's finally done! I'm so happy! But I've bad news people. Next week's my test week, and two weeks later is my final year exams, so the next chapter will be really delayed for about a month? I'm sorry! Please review, and thanks for the previous reviews!


End file.
